


a lack of calendars

by ingenious_spark



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Surprise Party, The Loser Bronze Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: Jab doesn't know why everyone is keeping him so busy today. Or why they're being weirdly nice.This might have to do with the fact that all of the calendars he regularly checks have suffered strange and mysterious fates.





	a lack of calendars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnightlyWordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyWordsmith/gifts).



> Happy birthday slightly late to @teary-eyed-circle-of-friendship over on tumblr! :)

Jab yawned, ambling up the stairs back to the Bronze barracks. He thought idly about how weird everyone had been acting today. Almost like they had wanted to keep him as busy as possible with dumb, menial tasks.

First Shun had politely asked him to go grocery shopping on his behalf, because he was busy with some sort of paperwork thing. Jab understood the evils of paperwork, and had complied easily. Saying no to Shun when he had a polite and reasonable request was like kicking a puppy anyway. And he'd been terribly apologetic about it. Besides, he wasn't doing anything today, anyway.

So he went down to Rodorio Village and got groceries- was Shun going to bake something? Maybe he could get some of whatever it was, since he'd gotten the groceries. 

After he delivered the groceries and did indeed extract an enthusiastic agreement that Jab could have some of this mysterious baked good, he was waylaid by Seiya, who dragged him out to Athens to an arcade, arguing the whole way. Jab hadn't even realized they were going to an arcade, he was so invested in their debate of favorite snack foods. Sometimes Jab wasn't entirely sure how he and Seiya ended up talking about what they did. 

They spent a couple hours trying to defeat each other on every game they could lay their hands on. The last one, however, ended up as a co-op game, and neither of them had realized it until they began playing. They bitched each other out the whole time, but Jab quietly admitted to himself that that one had been his favorite.

Once they were back in Sanctuary, Geki and Ban pulled him into a three way melee training session. It was great, even if he was kind of exhausted by the end. Ban had brought his training bag, which was weirdly nice of him, so he didn't even have to go back to the Bronze barracks to shower and change.

Which was good, because after that, Nachi grabbed him for a shopping trip in Athens, and promised him late lunch in return. Jab was getting kind of tired by that point, but the promise of food that didn't come from Sanctuary’s (admittedly good) cafeteria was enough to get him to agree.

Lunch was first, at a relatively cheap but nice café. Jab indulged in a bit of baklava after his lunch, which Nachi complained about, but begrudgingly bought for him. 

It occurred to Jab that everyone was being suspiciously nice today. Had he forgotten something? Was it some sort of anniversary? He couldn't think of anything. Nachi was incredibly unforthcoming. The jerk. 

It turned out Nachi’s ‘shopping’ was a whole bunch of junky snack food. Jab saw him grab several of his own favorites. 

“I still fail to see how you needed my help for this.” He grouched. Nachi rolled his eyes.

“Carrying the bags, duh.” He replied, checking his watch idly. Jab checked his own on reflex and bit back a swear. It was already two PM? What the hell. By the time they got back from Athens, it was going to be nearly three, and that was most of his day gone. Ugh, his friends were dumb, why did he keep them around.

Nachi refused to tell him where they were taking the stupid amount of snacks and drinks, because he was a sly, slippery bastard. Jab thought his arms might fall off.

They ended up at one of the general classrooms, one of the ones where they taught really boring history lessons with really boring slides, according to Seiya. Jab hadn't been taught in Sanctuary, so he had no idea if Seiya was right, or full of bullshit. Again. They set stuff out on tables that were set up to the side, and Ichi came in with Hyôga and Shiryû, lugging an actual projector. 

“Where the hell did you get that?” Jab asked, a bit amazed. Though- it seemed like everyone was gearing up for some kind of movie night- had they forgotten to invite him? Did they not want to invite him?

“Rented it,” Hyôga grunted, as Ichi glared at what looked like the instruction manual. Nachi rolled his eyes and snatched it away, pushing him and Jab out the door.

Ichi had grumbled something about someone else needing him for something else, and Jab had taken the opportunity to go back to the barracks. Where he was going now, smothering a yawn. At the door, he blinked. Was that- Ikki? Surely not. Didn't he live on, like, Kanon Island, or somewhere equally pretentious? Only surfacing when Shun was in mortal peril?

“Ikki? Is Shun okay?” He asked, pausing. The other Bronze was leaning awfully close to the door, and everyone knew getting into Ikki’s stupidly huge personal space bubble was a bad Idea. Jab liked his limbs where they were. Ikki gave him a weird look.

“Shun’s fine. Been baking.” He grunted. Jab nodded. 

“He promised me some of whatever it was, ‘cause I ran groceries for him this morning.” He mentioned, wondering if he was actually having a legitimate conversation with Ikki, or if this was some sort of fever dream. Ikki gave him a withering look and reality reasserted itself. 

“I'm just gonna go in.” He said, and edged toward the door, attempting not to look like he was avoiding being close to Ikki, at the same time as he was doing just that. He'd already sparred with Geki and Ban, he wasn't really in the mood to scuffle with the Phoenix Saint. Besides, everyone knew he fought dirty. Ikki miraculously and suddenly seemed to teleport two feet further down the wall without having apparently moved at all. Jab breathed a sigh of relief and let himself in, trudging up to the third floor. which he shared with Nachi, Ichi, Geki, and Ban. He didn't bother with the common area or the kitchen, instead heading straight back to his bedroom for a well-earned nap. 

A pounding on his door startled him out of sleep only about a half-hour later, and Geki didn't bother doing the polite thing and waiting for him to come open the door, merely charging in and swinging Jab up over his shoulder. Jab, half asleep and a bit freaked out, applied his knees and elbows with vigor, cussing Geki out creatively. Geki was bigger than him, and pinned him rather effectively. 

“It's for your own good, stupid,” he told Jab, and Jab subsided with bad grace. He toted Jab off, and kept the pace up enough that he couldn't quite tell where they were going. 

Geki finally opened a door and dropped Jab on his feet. It was the classroom from earlier, except bedecked in bright purple decorations, more food having appeared, and filled with all of his fellow Bronzes, and even Marin and Saori. He blinked stupidly. Even Ikki was here, though that probably had more to do with the prospect of free food and the fact that Shun was hanging off his arm.

“What?” He asked, still confused. It looked like they were waiting for something. 

“Happy birthday!” They all shouted at him, and he blinked, thrown.

“Wait, today is the third?” He demanded, and Nachi smiled slyly.

“I told you all he wouldn't remember the date if we ‘accidentally’ sabotaged all the calendars.” He said smugly. Ichi rolled his eyes.

“Yes, alright, we get it, your idea for pulling off the surprise party was the best, now get over yourself.” Ichi snarked. Shun clapped his hands. 

“No fighting! This is a birthday party!” He said, somehow simultaneously cheerful and stern. Jab didn't know how he did it sometimes. 

“Come on, Jab, nobody gets to eat until you do!” Seiya called impatiently, and Jab laughed, startled.

“Thanks everyone. This is great.” He said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
